Fessiricia
Fessiricia (f''ess-eh-REE-sha''), more commonly referred to as Fessi (rhymes with 'messy') is an Augur working in secret for Northwarden Elocien Andras, alongside Erran and Kol. She becomes fast friends with Asha when she arrives as the new Scribe, and later joins Davian on his quest to fix the Boundary. While she is not strong in combat, her time dilation abilities are by far the strongest among the Augurs. Her feelings for Kol are a loosely kept secret. Appearance Fessi is a young woman of average build with long, dark, wavy hair. Her looks are described as somewhat plain. History Fessi wound up at the palace in a manner similar to her Augur companions: She was turned in by her own village. While she harbours resentment and hurt for the broken trust, she still retains a warm and unassuming attitude. At some point prior to meeting him, Fessi began to have visions of Kol. Much to her embarrassment, some of them occurred when he was not entirely clothed. This piqued her interest in the boy, and she later developed strong feelings for him once she got to meet him in person. For the most part, she kept them to herself. Like the other palace Augurs, it is suggested that Fessi had a Vision of her death at some point, though the specific details of the incident are vague. Activities In the Palace Fessi is present when Asha is introduced to the palace Augurs as their new Scribe. She takes to the young woman's presence very quickly, and the two of them establish a trusting friendship — she even tells Asha about her feelings towards Kol, to their mutual amusement. When Asha is kidnapped by Scyner's men, Fessi plays plays a significant role in her rescue. She witnesses the death of Kol firsthand, and bemoans the fact that she wasn't able to prevent it or heal him. She and Erran swear retribution towards Scyner for the murder. Heartbroken and lacking protection in the wake of Elocien's death, she and Erran leave Ilin Illan, bidding Asha a remorseful farewell. At Tol Shen She and Erran next appear when they attempt to establish contact with Davian while he stays at Tol Shen. They succeed in reaching him when he is out on an errand, and agree to help him with the Boundary, but warn him that the Shen elders are power-hungry and not deserving of trust. When Rohin arrives seeking the Augur amnesty, imprisoning Davian and Controlling all of Tol Shen as well as Ishelle, Fessi uses her time dilation skills to help Davian escape from his imprisonment. She also plays a key part in Davian's successful plan to trap Rohin and liberate Tol Shen. Once things have returned to normal, she sets off with the rest of the Augurs with the hope of repairing the Boundary. Beyond the Boundary Upon arriving at the Boundary outpost, Fessi struggles alongside the other Augurs in comprehending the mechanisms that sustain it. They don't have much time to make progress before Administration arrives and the Banes launch an attack through the severely weakened ilshara. When Ishelle, possessed by the eletai hive-mind, wanders through an opening in the Boundary, she joins Davian in an attempt to save her. She stretches her time dilation abilities to the limit in order to keep the party safe from the army of Banes. While she and Davian are successful in rescuing Ishelle, they remain trapped in Talan Gol. Panicked, she once again uses her time dilation abilities to escort them both safely to Ilshan Gathdel Teth. Once inside the prison, she recognizes her surroundings — likely from the Vision of her death — and immediately panics. Regretfully bidding Davian farewell, she abandons him in an attempt to reach safety, only to stumble into Seclusion and face a violent death at the hands of a shar'kath. Ilshan Gathdel Teth Shortly following her death, her corpse is displayed to the imprisoned Davian as a means to pressure him into revealing information. While he mourns the loss of his friend, he remains silent. During Davian's escape from the prison, he is shocked to see that Gassandrid has taken to using her corpse as one of his puppets. Initially he cannot bring himself to harm the puppet, though he is eventually able to shock Gassandrid by squashing it against a wall with a metal plate while cursing the necessity of the act. Category:Characters Category:Augur Category:Andarra